Destroyed from Within
by SarahJane001
Summary: The mind of a child is a delicate thing, particularly when placed in the wrong hands. When Ahsoka is captured in battle and her mind is corrupted, it sparks a dangerous race to save her...and her master.


**Hi everyone! I know i haven't posted/updated anything recently, but I'm extremely proud to present my latest story! I've been working on this for well over a year, and it is by far the longest story I have ever written. However, I decided not to do a chapter format. I sincerely hope you enjoy this, as well as to R &R, I sure do appreciate your feedback! Without further ado, Destroyed from the Inside...**

 **-SarahJane001**

* * *

One front. A few thousand battle droids. Three Jedi and a battalion of clones to fight alongside them. It seemed like a simple enough battle to fight, hope for victory still shining in the distance. The republic had fought a thousand just like it, and who knows how many more battles, all the same, were to come. Their mission was simple; in the beginning, anyway.

"Obi-wan is holding his troops at the top of the ridge," Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi General in charge of the mission, stated as he pointed to a steep hill in the distance. "I'll keep the tanks occupied while Ahsoka takes her men and clears us a path to the droid's control center. Understood?"

The clone troopers nodded in unison, their tasks set in place. A ripple of excitement seemed to pass through them, the idea of an easy victory seeming to fill them with a new kind of energy that could only be matched by their determination to make their generals proud.

"Alright then, move out!" Anakin nodded, watching with a gleam of pride in his eyes as his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, led her men straight into battle with her chin held high. But he couldn't look for long, as he had his own task to complete.

He ignited his lightsaber and ran straight for the closest tank. Leaping with as much strength as he could muster, he leapt straight for the top of the tank, opening the hatch and destroying the battle droids inside. For good measure, he drove his azure blade into the controls, rendering the tank useless. Resurfacing a moment later, he watched as his men took out the tanks one by one. He looked up to the ridge where his former master was waiting, the destruction of the last tank his signal to join the battle. His gaze flitted across the battlefield to his Padawan, who was leading her troops onward, taking ground and destroying every battle droid in the way.

His observation was cut short when a deafening roar overtook everything, as a squadron of bombers took the sky. He hadn't anticipated an air strike. The day before, he and his men had destroyed what he had believed to be their entire air squadron. How had they gotten reinforcements so fast? They were in the middle of Republic controlled space!

Suddenly he felt his blood turn to ice as a sense of dread settled deep within him, choking him like a cloud of thick fog. With a jolt of horror, he realized that the bombers weren't headed for his troops, or Obi-Wan's troops waiting on the ridge. They were headed straight for Ahsoka and her men!

"Ahsoka, get out of there! Take cover!" He screamed into his comm, praying with everything he had that she had heard him in time. Anakin could only watch, his eyes glazed over in horror as the bombs dropped.

The smoke hadn't even had a chance to settle. Half of the bombers came to the far side of the field, dealing a crippling blow to both of the General's troops. What troopers weren't dead lie injured on the ground, while the medics hadn't even gotten a chance to see to anyone. Anakin picked himself up, trying to block out the ringing in his ears and the black spots in his vision. Luckily he had been fairly far away from the blast, but not far enough that he could escape unscathed.

The instant that he could process his thoughts, they went directly to his Padawan. His eyes scanned the battleground, where her and her troops had been. He couldn't directly pinpoint their location, as he was disoriented and everything looked black from the smoke. He tried to use the force to reach out to her, to feel her presence, but he couldn't find it. He started to panic, feeling around desperately for his Padawan's force signature, as if trying to find something in a pitch black room.

"Ahsoka!" He yelled into his comm, "Ahsoka, respond! Ahsoka! Are you injured? Ahsoka, respond immediately!" He listened, but with a sickening feeling in his stomach he realized he couldn't hear her melodic voice among the static.

He broke into a run in the direction that he had last seen her and her troops, stumbling along blindly in the smoke and dust, tripping over body after charred body. Anakin tried again and again to sense his Padawan, but each time her absence felt like a punch in the stomach. Suddenly, Anakin's foot hit a large rock, and Anakin felt himself fall and hit his head before everything went black.

...

Anakin's eyes began to open, adjusting instantly to the harsh white light that met them. Blinking several times to clear his vision, he realized that he was in the medical ward back in the Jedi Temple. He sat upright in an instant, wincing at a sharp pain in his head.

"Easy, Anakin."

"What...what happened?" He asked, feeling a deep cut laced with stitches along his forehead, realizing that it was Obi-wan that was standing before him.

"From what the medics say, you tripped and hit your head pretty hard. Luckily, that was your most serious injury." Memories came flooding back to him in an instant; the battle, the unexpected strike, Ahsoka's troops-

"Where's Ahsoka?! Is she ok? What happened after the bombs?" He looked from his former master, to the nurse. They both wore faces of discomfort. "Obi-wan, where is she? Tell me!"

"She's missing in action," he said finally, running a hand through his ginger hair. "We've done everything we can to locate her but it's been slow-going. All of her troopers were killed. We expected to find the worst, but we couldn't find _anything_. No body, no lightsaber... We have no idea what happened."

"Is that the best you can do?" Anakin yelled, hopping to his feet to face his former master. "We have to keep looking, I have to find her! I'm not going to let her go missing, not again..."

"Anakin, calm down. We're doing everything we possibly can to locate her. It's only been one day, you can't possibly expect results yet." He said calmly, trying to calm his former Padawan, though he knew it was in vain. Anakin cared deeply for his student, he wouldn't accept her absence and he wouldn't let go without a fight. But he said nothing, only stood up and left the med bay without a word.

...

Ahsoka's eyes opened slowly, her montrals ringing and her vision clouded. She pushed herself onto her legs, as she stumbled away from the blast. Another set of bombs rained down, knocking her off her feet, but she continued running. She saw a dark, looming structure in the distance, untouched by the bombs.

Ahsoka ran for it, her legs screaming for her to stop. She dove inside, collapsing on the floor as another bomb close by shook the ground. Landing with a hard smack on the ground, she sighed, trying to catch her breath.

"So, Skywalker's pet took the bait after all..." Her head snapped up, and she locked eyes with the deadly Sith apprentice, Asajj Ventress. She didn't have time to process any more thought, however, as battle droids surrounded her and picked her up, guns all aiming for her head. She was thrown into a cell on a dark, small ship with droids surrounding her and they lifted off.

She kicked and fought the droids all the way to wherever they had landed, but she still ended up in captivity. She was restrained to a platform, customary for information extraction and torture. Ahsoka had nothing to tell them, so she didn't understand what Ventress could possibly want with her. Dooku paid a hefty reward for a Jedi, but if she were surrendering her to the Sith Lord, she wouldn't set her up like this. Or did she intend to torture her first? Ahsoka figured she knew the assassin's motives fairly well, but she assumed even Ventress would not be so cruel, or at least willing to risk killing her… the whole situation was confusing. But one thing was clear; that trap had been intended for her. The door opened after a short while, and a tall man walked in. He was dressed in all black, with a pair of darkly tinted glasses that obscured his eyes.

"I don't know anything." she said bleakly, eyeing the man as he walked in a slow circle around her, seemingly observing her. He stalked her as precariously as a predator would stalk his prey. It made Ahsoka uncomfortable, but more strengthened her determination to not let him get under her skin. "Look, I don't know what she wants but I don't have any-"

"Hush." He said in a stern, deep voice. It shut her up instantly. It was the kind of cold, powerful tone in his voice that made Ahsoka's blood run cold. He completed his circle to stand next to her. She eyed him suspiciously. She tried to use the force to probe his mind, but was met with a wall of resistance. He said nothing but released a deep throated chuckle. Suddenly he reached out with the force, and Ahsoka gasped as it felt like a cold fist had just closed around her mind. She struggled, trying to raise her mental shields to the intrusion but it was useless. Whoever this man was, he was alarmingly strong in the dark side.

"Relax," he said, this time in a softer, more quiet voice. "The less you struggle with me the easier this will be." However she wasn't listening, she was fighting to keep him out of her mind. A thin layer of sweat formed on her brow. But it seemed the harder she pushed, he would push back even harder. As she strained with the effort, he looked perfectly at ease. Ahsoka was beginning to panic, losing the fight in her head. But suddenly the pressure subsided, and the icy cold feeling in her mind lifted.

"But a learner," he said in a seemingly normal tone. "And yet you are growing powerful in the force, young one. Your master should be very proud." She looked at him, confused. Wasn't this supposed to be her enemy? Why was he complimenting her?

"Nevertheless," he spoke, interrupting her thoughts, "you have quite a long ways to go. So weak, not able to protect your thoughts. Don't be discouraged, few can hide from me." He put an icy cold hand on her temple, and the clammy feeling in her mind returned instantaneously.

"I can see your insecurities, your fears, your innermost feelings..." Her feeble attempts to protect her mind were abruptly cut short as he pulled out a syringe with his free hand. It had a milky white liquid in it. Ahsoka began to shake, fear welling up inside her. She began pulling at her restraints, panic surging through her as she struggled. His long, slender fingers grazed the skin on her neck, tightening the skin with his index finger and thumb. Ahsoka couldn't hold back a whimper; traumatic memories of Mortis played themselves in her mind.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered, "just something to keep you...calm." He emphasized the word, flicking the syringe before piercing the skin on her neck and pushing the plunger down. Ahsoka cringed, still struggling against her restraints. He stood back, seemingly waiting for the mysterious drug to take effect. Her heart pounded in her montrals, her breathing became more and more labored, she began to sweat as her muscles twitched and her body convulsed. Her head began pounding and her vision blurred, nausea overtaking her every sense. She tried weakly to continue to resist his mind probing, but mental exhaustion overtook her and he was met with no resistance. "Let yourself go, Ahsoka. Give your thoughts to me, it will be painless.." She cringed and gasped as the last drops of her mental shield dissolved like sugar into water.

She knew from context that he had penetrated her mind, but she couldn't feel it. All her strength had gone to keeping him out and exhaustion had taken its place. She couldn't fight back, she was helpless to his cold, menacing presence in her mind.

"You try and you train so hard, such a diligent young student. Eager to please your master. You'd do anything for his approval," he cooed in her ear, rummaging through her thoughts and emotions and memories. "You look up to him so much, and yet... It's never enough, is it? No matter how hard you try or how perfect you are, he's never fully satisfied with you, is he?"

"That's not true..." She whispered weakly, "Anakin is always proud of me."

"Your thoughts betray you, Ahsoka... You don't need to lie to me. You don't have to try and impress me like you constantly do for him. He may say he's proud of you, but it's only ever in front of other people. You're always the odd man out in his world, there's always someone more important to him."

"You're a liar!" She sneered. "Anakin loves me!"

"Does he?" He asked sharply. "Or does he love his wife, Padme? You know, the one he never told you about? He doesn't trust you, why should he? You're just the brat he got stuck with. He tolerates you and that's it. His affection and praise is fake, his compliments and concern are all lies and you know it! If he can lie to you so easily about Padme why should he tell you how annoying to him you really are? You trust him with your every secret, you trust him with your life and he knows everything about you, but yet you don't even know his favorite color!"

Tears slipped from her eyes as she shook her head. He voiced her every thought and emotion and secret, but they weren't true, they were just her insecurities...right? The way he said it, like he understood what she felt, made some small part of Ahsoka want to believe them. But the larger part screamed at her to deny it and shove all of her feelings back inside where they belonged.

"It's not true..." She trembled, tears spilling down her cheeks as she sobbed. "He cares about me, I know he does…"

"You're lying to yourself," he persisted, "you know he doesn't care about you. It's all about appearances with him, isn't it? If he'd let you die on mortis he would have looked like a bad master, but you know he wanted to! You've done everything physically possible to try and make him like you. You did everything right and it still wasn't enough! You aren't good enough, you'll never be good enough for him! He's a cold, unfeeling void that can never be filled, he has a hole where his heart should be and yet you're the only one that suffers! Why must it be that way, Ahsoka? Tell me! Why should YOU be the one constantly breaking your heart over him when HE'S the one who can't ever be satisfied?!"

Ahsoka gasped for air as she sobbed, trying so hard to not listen to him. But as it was, her faith in her master was slipping. Part of her said he was wrong, but a part of her ever growing stronger told her he was right. They battled in the poor girl's mind trying to take hold of her but the light of the faith in her master grew dimmer and dimmer until it shattered. It felt as if a part of her mind was breaking and the force within her burned her. Ahsoka screamed, the physical and emotional pain together like a knife slicing her in half. He backed away from her, silent as he watched her. He smiled to himself, his powerful presence altering her emotions and memories as she was unaware of it all. The tears eventually stopped, the searing pain turning to a dull ache. Her head hung before her, a few stray tears glimmering in the harsh light as they slid off of her cheeks.

"You've accepted the truth," he commented, using a finger to wipe a tear away. "It's better this way. Anakin Skywalker is dangerous. He's nothing to you, just like you're nothing to him. Constantly putting his student in danger, bending rules... He needs to be destroyed." Ahsoka processed his words, considering them. He may be a stone cold, unfeeling monster, but did he deserve to die? The Jedi in her wanted to say no, but...why should she defend him? What had he ever done for her besides cause her heart ache? She felt his presence in her mind again, stronger this time and not as cold, not probing and revealing...just observing. Her conscience practically trembled with the effort of trying to remind Ahsoka of her convictions, but it was to no avail. The darkness swept across her psyche, latching onto every memory, seeping into every fear, feeding off of every negative feeling until her exhausted mind finally lay quiet. Ahsoka sighed, her mind under the complete control of this man as she listened intently to the words he spoke.

"He deserves death for what he's done to you, what he does to everyone around him, to the galaxy... You more than anyone deserves to kill him, you're the one he's hurt the most." His last words hung in the air around her as he left.

...

"Is it done?" Asajj Ventress snapped, when the doctor finally arrived on the bridge.

"Yes ma'am," he replied, bowing before sliding his glasses into his thick black hair. His eyes, pitch black and bottomless, focused themselves on the Sith Apprentice. "Her psyche has been altered, her faith in her master destroyed."

"I don't care how she _feels_ about him," she sneered, "how does this lead to his death?"

"It's all part of the plan, miss. I've infiltrated her mind and when she sees her master, she will have the uncontrolled urge to kill him. She'll do all the work for you."

"I see," she said, holding her com link nearer to her mouth. "Put her back where we found her, rough her up. A lot," she added, smirking, " and then, just let the troopers find her..."

...

Anakin sat on the couch in his den, his hands sitting idly in his lap. He drew out a long breath, closing his eyes and resting his head on the back of the sofa. Without Ahsoka here, things were so quiet, so boring...so lonely. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to drive away the negative thoughts. He felt like such a failure whenever he thought about it, he was such an irresponsible master. Leaving the planet without his spritely young Padawan at his side left him feeling so...empty. How could he have let her down like that. It had been three long, boring, depressing days without her and he felt his happiness was just as missing as Ahsoka. He loved having her around, she made everything so much better.

His com link on the table beeped, the yellow circle of light shining despite all the scratches covering it from years of battle on his wrist. He picked it up, leaning over the edge of the couch with his elbows on his knees.

"Skywalker." he said listlessly, using his free hand to scratch the stubble on his chin. He hadn't eaten, slept well, or bothered to do anything since he returned, he was too depressed at his own failure.

"Anakin, Ahsoka has been found!" Obi-wan's voice rang, excitement tinging the edges, "She's pretty banged up, their ship is just docking with the MedBay. You'll be able to see her in a few hours, once the medics clear her." He hung up on his master, and set the com link on the table. He felt his stress evaporate, happiness swelling inside him that his Padawan was safe and she was arriving back at the temple. Since Obi-wan had told him that he couldn't see her for a few hours, and he knew from plenty of experience the medics of the Jedi temple weren't to be argued with, he headed to the refresher to clean himself up.

He looked in the mirror and sighed. He had dark circles under his eyes, his hair was sticking up at all ends, and he really needed to shave. He stripped himself of his musty, days old clothes, and stepped into the shower. He couldn't place what was more relaxing, the steam and hot water washing away three days worth of misery from his body, or Obi-wan's words washing three days worth of misery from his mind. He was eager to go see his Padawan, but something in his mind wasn't quite right. He didn't know how he was going to approach her after he'd so drastically let her down. But he had a few hours to figure it out.

...

"So what happened? How is she doing? Is she badly hurt?" A million questions flew in the air beside them as they walked to the Medbay. Obi-wan sighed, rolling his eyes to look at Anakin.

"I know about as much as you do," he replied calmly, "but regardless I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." Anakin nodded and stopped asking questions, leaving the two to walk the rest of the way in silence. When they got there, Anakin hurried after the nurse to Ahsoka's room. It was attached to a small room with a one-way window, allowing the patient to be observed without disturbing them. Obi-wan followed the nurse to the room while Anakin went directly into where his Padawan lay sleeping.

Anakin approached her bed cautiously, closing the door behind him. Upon seeing her closer, he felt his heart drop a bit when he saw bruises, scratches and cuts, and in some areas, stitches, covering her small, fragile body. Her left leg was completely covered in a thick cast. He stood above her, when he saw her fingers twitch, once, then again.

"...Snips?" He said. Her eyes snapped open, finding his face instantly. Her eyes passed over his features, Anakin sitting there expectantly, waiting for her to do or say something. "You feeling ok?"

She said nothing, but sat up and stretched out her arms. Anakin leaned in, closing his arms around her in a deep hug. Her arms wrapped around his neck, but when he pulled away, her hands closed around his throat. She used all her strength, using the force as well to close his windpipe. He struggled, his hands grasping her wrists trying to pry her off of him. But she had gotten the better of him with his guard down and she had the immense power of the force on her side.

"Sn-S-nips!" He choked out. But her face was twisted in anger, her eyes bearing down into his and her teeth bared as the color left his face. He struggled feebly against his apprentice, feeling his strength start to ebb. Under normal circumstances, he would have easily overpowered his teenaged apprentice, but she had surprised him so immensely he left himself completely vulnerable. The will with which she commanded the force was _**nothing**_ like anything she'd ever accomplished, stronger than any Jedi Master in this single rage-fueled attack. Pure, unmasked terror flooded through Anakin's veins as the color in his face turned a deeper red with each passing second. Instantly the door burst open, with Obi-wan instantly to the other side of the bed to pry her away from his former apprentice. Medics followed, but the small girl's hands still remained clasped around Anakin's throat. The medic tried to get close to Ahsoka with a sedative syringe, but the small girl was no match for Ahsoka in her enraged state. Without lifting a finger, she harnessed the full power of the force with her mind alone to throw the girl against the wall with tremendous force. The medic crumpled to the ground, gasping for air, as the wind was knocked out of her. Under different circumstances, Anakin would have been impressed, had her victim been an enemy rather than an innocent medic.

"Ahsoka stop this!" Obi-wan shouted, but Ahsoka didn't let go. Anakin eyes started to droop as his attempts to get her off became more and more in vain. A team of two, heavily muscled male medics entered the room, and while one pried Ahsoka away by her shoulders, the other stuck her with a syringe full of a sedative. She collapsed into the chest of the medic who held her shoulders as the other tended to the dazed girl Ahsoka had violently thrown against the wall. She stood up on shaky legs, holding her head but she seemed to be ok. As one of the medics helped the terrified girl out of the room, Obi-wan immediately went to Anakin, helping him into a chair as he gasped for air.

"What happened? Why did she attack you?"

"I don't...know..." He wheezed, coughing and hacking. He didn't attempt to say anymore however as the medic set Ahsoka on the bed, then shouldered his way past Obi-wan and knelt to look at Anakin.

"Don't speak any more." he said, using delicate fingers to feel Anakin's throat. Anakin was pretty sure Ahsoka's tiny hands didn't cause any serious damage, but with that powerful of an attack, who was to say. He had _**never**_ seen Ahsoka act like that. There had been times she had had some horrible people at the wrong end of her lightsaber and she had shown them mercy. He knew she'd killed people, sometimes it couldn't be helped, but she hated it. Ahsoka normally didn't have a malicious bone in her body. But the way she had attacked him just now...if Anakin didn't know any better, he'd say she _wanted_ to kill him.

"I don't think there's any permanent or life threatening damage, but I'll need to take a closer look." Two medics walked into the room, the other male and a more sturdily built woman.

"You two follow me." the woman said, ushering Anakin and Obi-wan to leave the room. As they left, the last thing Anakin saw was the male medics attaching cuffs to the rails of the bed and putting Ahsoka's limp wrists into them.

...

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker, but I'm afraid I'll need to keep you overnight for observation." The medic said, pulling the thin gloves off of her plump fingers and throwing them in the trash bin. Anakin said nothing, but nodded as he stared at the ground. She left the room and Obi-wan pulled his chair up so that he was on Anakin's level.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. Anakin said nothing still, but just shrugged. Obi-wan speculated that it wasn't just the sore throat that was keeping him quiet. He hadn't seen Anakin this downcast in a long time. He reached out to Anakin through the force, encouraging him to let him into his mind to communicate his feelings. Anakin let his shield drop without resistance.

 _No wonder she hates me, I let her down. I left her alone on that planet. I didn't try hard enough. I could have done so much more to help her. I'm not a good enough master for her. She deserves better than me. I can't help her. I only stunt her potential. Under a different master she would do so much better._

Obi-wan sifted through his feelings, sadness lying heavily on his heart. He knew even with all the encouraging words in the galaxy, the kind of guilt Anakin was feeling couldn't be solved by Obi-wan. Only Anakin could make himself feel better. But it was worth a shot regardless.

"Anakin, I know nothing I say is going to help, but you really must know that you're a fine master. You did everything in your power, sometimes things can't be helped." Again, Anakin only shrugged. Obi-wan sighed, realizing that Anakin probably wanted to be left alone. He put a hand on his shoulder, before standing up and leaving Anakin the room.

...

It had been a couple of days since Ahsoka's startling encounter with her master. Anakin had been released from the MedBay with the restriction that he only eat soft foods and try not to speak too much until the bruising and swelling let up. Obi-wan had seen him around a couple of times, but he mostly stayed in his quarters. He looked even more downcast than when she had been missing in the first place. He kept thinking to himself that Ahsoka hated him and that's why she had acted like that, but Obi-wan couldn't believe it. He was going to find out what had happened to the Padawan himself.

He entered the observing room, taking a seat at the desk inside. He looked at Ahsoka, who was awake in her bed.

"Hello?" She called weakly, "Is anybody there? Please..." Obi-wan reached out through the force, and found Ahsoka's mind wide open. That was unlike her... He reached deeper and found an overwhelming sense of fear. He concentrated harder, trying to find any traces of deceit but found none. Ahsoka was afraid, very afraid.

"Master Kenobi?" His concentration was interrupted by a medic, the same one who had helped pull her off of Anakin days prior. "It's time to give her another IV bag. I just wanted to let you know. She's been a little...resistant to treatment, but not violently." Obi-wan nodded, intrigued. The door shut and Obi-wan watched as the medic entered the room. Ahsoka's head turned to him, her eyes widening. Obi-wan didn't need the force to feel Ahsoka was terrified.

"No... Please, don't touch me! Get away... Please..." The medic was right, she wasn't violent at all. She didn't even raise a hand, but she scooted away from the medic when he approached her. She looked very weak, but Obi-wan suspected that she wasn't aware she was in the Jedi temple MedBay, for all she knew maybe she thought she had been captured. The medic grabbed her arm, which was still chained to the rail of the bed, while Ahsoka struggled feebly trying to get away from him. He just soothingly shushed her, changing the IV bag as easily as possible with Ahsoka resisting the entire time. Obi-wan wasn't sure what concerned him more, her violent display earlier or her pathetic display in front of him.

"Please..." She begged him, grabbing his hand, "I don't know what you want from me but please let me go..."

"Honey, you weren't captured," he explained, running his thumb over the back of her hand, "you're in the MedBay of the Jedi Temple."

"I don't believe you," she said, her eyes pleading with him. "Why would I be in cuffs at the temple?"

"They're for your own safety." he said, letting her hand go and leaving the room.

Obi-wan felt sorry for her. She was clearly delusional, maybe that was why she had attacked Anakin the way she did. He stood up from the desk and entered Ahsoka's room. He expected her to be afraid, but when she saw him he sensed she was overwhelmingly relieved.

"Master Kenobi! Thank the force... What's going on? Why am I here, why am I in cuffs?"

He attempted to reach into her mind with the force to try and calm her, but she suddenly raised her mental shields. Or...attempted to. They were impossibly weak, the strength of it equal to what a youngling could muster. Obi-wan could have very easily breached it, but out of respect he didn't.

"Please! Don't...don't look in my mind, please..."

"Alright, I'm sorry," he said, sitting in the chair next to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she said quietly, "I hurt...my leg, hurts. A lot. I'm confused... I don't know what happened after the battlefield..." she stopped abruptly. "Since the bombs went off..."

"Ahsoka, what happened?"

"No, it's nothing, never mind." She said rapidly, not making eye contact with him.

"Ahsoka.."

"I don't remember, okay?! I don't want to talk about it!" She shouted, turning away from him. "I want to be left alone..." Obi-wan knew if he pushed any farther she'd only get more upset so he dropped it.

"Ok, we don't have to talk about it. Do you want to see your master?" The moment he said it, Ahsoka looked at him with a completely different expression.

"No, I... I don't want to see him."

"Are you sure? He's been worried sick about you."

"Uhuh, I'm sure he is..." Obi-wan detected sarcasm and doubt behind her words, but Ahsoka was being more reclusive and closed off than normal, he didn't want her to lose trust in him.

"I'll let you get some rest." he said, turning down the light. He exited the room, feeling her eyes burning into his back. He wasted no time going directly to Anakin and Ahsoka's quarters. He rang the bell, and a moment later Anakin answered.

"Master," he said, bowing, "how can I help you?"

"Something is very wrong with your Padawan," he said, entering the quarters. He sat on the sofa, briefly explaining the events he's witnessed. Anakin sat silently as he listened, downcast at his story. "I've never seen her so afraid of anything, much less a medic. Or me... What could have happened to her while she was missing?"

"I don't know," he said, running his hands through his thick brown hair. "I need to talk to her, but I don't see that happening. You saw how she acted when she came to."

"Yes, I tried to speak with her and she acted very strangely. She began to say what happened, but she suddenly got very afraid and stopped. When I attempted to get her to talk about it she got rather upset and refused."

"Please," Anakin said, looking at him with a sullen expression, "if I can't talk to her, can you please try and help her?"

"Of course," Obi-wan replied, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll help her in anyway I can, Anakin."

...

Obi-wan passed the medic, giving her a small smile. He had gone to visit her every morning for a week now, still trying to piece the mystery together in his mind. She had acted strangely the first two times he had seen her when she was returned, but every day since she acted exactly like the old Ahsoka. Except for anything regarding her master. Obi-wan had asked her why she had choked Anakin, and she seemed to have no memory of it whatsoever. She seemed to have no recollection of the time between the fallen bombs and since she had woken up.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen him since the battle. He abandoned me then, why would he come see me now?" She had told him once, when he asked her about the incident.

Talking about her master seemed to make her angry and made her stop talking altogether, so Obi-wan had avoided the subject. But today he was going to try and get her to open up about it, hopefully without making him lose her trust.

"Good morning, Master Kenobi." She said as he walked through the door.

"Greetings, Ahsoka," he said in response. "How are you feeling?"

"Bored," she said, "I hate being cooped up in here."

"How about a walk?" He suggested. She seemed to lighten up immediately and she smiled.

"That sounds nice," she said, swinging her legs over the side of the bed, the left wrapped from her heel to upper thigh in a plaster cast. She noticed him looking at it.

"The medics said if I relied on force healing that it could weaken the muscles, and I'd have to tough most of it out."

"Are you sure you can walk on it?" She nodded to the pair of crutches in the corner of the room.

"They've taken me on short walks a few times, but they always bring me back way too early. I'm a lot stronger than they give me credit for." He chuckled a bit, stepping aside so Ahsoka could grab them.

"Strong willed as ever. You remind me of Anakin when he was a Padawan..." He watched her face fall a bit as he said it, which he had brought up on purpose.

"Yeah..." she said, and hobbled out of the room before he could say much else about it. They decided to go to the temple gardens, Obi-wan feeling as though some fresh air would be helpful. He helped her settle onto a stone bench, letting her use his arm as support. He sat down beside her.

"So Ahsoka... I've noticed lately that every time I bring up your master, you seem to get upset. Did something happen between you two?" She seemed to be crestfallen at the question, but to his surprise, gave an answer.

"You mean besides leaving me stranded on the battlefield? It's exactly what happened on Felucia, he abandoned me... He gave me the hardest task in the first place, sending me to clear the way. He acts like I'm never good enough anyway, why pawn the most important job on his useless Padawan?"

"What do you mean, he acts like you're never good enough?" He asked. She turned away from him before she spoke.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you..."

"I'm sure I could try," he assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but didn't remove it. She sighed.

"He just... always has a way to put me off. He acts all buddy-buddy with everyone else, but with me it's different. He acts like I'm a stupid kid that he has to drag around with him, he excludes me from his personal life, and yet he demands to know every little thing about me. I'm tired of it..." She had her back turned to him as she spoke.

"Perhaps you should talk to him about this?" She whipped around to face him, suddenly aggravated.

"And what good would that do?" She asked sternly. "He'd only deny it! Maybe give me some half-wit apology? I don't want to hear his excuses…" She sighed, taking a calming breath. "Look, just… just don't bother with it, Obi-wan. It's not your problem anyway. You can't make up for what he did. Just keep this conversation between us?" He sighed, debating. If he told Anakin, the two could mend their relationship that much faster. But if he did, he would destroy her faith in him forever. He closed his eyes, exhaling the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He had made his choice.

"Alright," he agreed. "Between us."

...

"You want her to do what?"

"To see a psychologist," Obi-wan stated, seated in a plush armchair across from his former student. "From what I've seen, Ahsoka is deeply psychologically troubled. You and I both know she isn't the same since the battle. Something happened while she was MIA, and she either doesn't remember or there's a reason she refuses to tell us. Either way, we need to get to the bottom of it."

Anakin sighed, processing everything Obi-wan had just said. Ahsoka was a lot of things, but definitely not "psychologically troubled". She was headstrong, but she wasn't troubled. And she _definitely_ wasn't crazy. But if it would help her to recover, he knew he should do this for her.

"Fine, I'll write the referral." He said, standing up and walking to his desk. "But Obi-wan? Can I ask you...just one question?"

"And what might that be?"

"Does she hate me?" Obi-wan sighed. Betray Ahsoka's trust, or blatantly lie to his former student? He decided to divert the question.

"There is much that needs to be done in order for her to recover."

"Helpful as always," Anakin said sarcastically, rolling his eyes as Obi-wan stood to leave.

...

Anakin stood from his desk, running a hand through his chestnut hair. He had just finished writing the mandatory referral slip to admit Ahsoka to a psychiatrist. He thought it was stupid, really, that he had to go through the formalities of it all. Ahsoka, as well as every padawan, had the same rights as an emancipated minor, he didn't think she needed his permission to seek medical help. But he did it anyway, if for no other reason than to avoid pissing off the council.

 _They're probably already watching me, just waiting to point out my faults..._ He thought to himself. He knew it, despite whatever Obi-wan would have to say; he _knew_ that he had messed up big time. He abandoned his padawan and hurt her in the process. She had every right to hate him.

He turned off his desk light, throwing back his blankets and crawling into bed. Running a hand across his face, he decided to seek comfort in his sleep.

...

Ahsoka stifled a yawn as she awoke, stretching her arms above her head. She sighed as she felt a pain in her neck, most likely from sleeping in this position. The doctor had told her to keep her leg elevated, so she had to sleep in a 'V' formation. She groaned, immensely irritated at yet another itchy spot on her leg that she couldn't scratch. Her doctor had said the cast would be off in another few weeks, but just sitting in this bed night and day was an unimaginable hell. Try as she might, every time she thought of her leg, she thought about that horrible mission and wondered at what point her femur had shattered. Adrenaline has a funny way of masking pain, until it wears off and hits like a freight ship. If she hadn't been left to die on that stupid dust ball in the first place…

She realized her grip on the railing of her bed was so tight, it was turning her knuckles white. She let go, taking a deep breath. Her anger towards her master was no reason to hurt herself further. She looked towards the door as she felt footsteps approach. The door opened, to reveal a medic, but not one that she had been acquainted with.

"Ahsoka, right?" She nodded her head. "I'm supposed to help you get to another doctor's office. Can you get up on your own?" She nodded again, using the Force to summon her crutches. She stood up, hobbling to the door.

"Aren't the doctors supposed to come to me? Isn't that kind of the point?" He only shrugged.

"I don't know, just following orders." She was rather put off by his tone, so she didn't say anything else until they had arrived at the office and he left without a word. She knocked on the door, and it opened a moment later. Ahsoka hobbled inside, taking a look around the room as she moved. There was a large couch at the back of the room, and a desk adjacent to it on the other side. She noticed, however, that there was nobody to greet her. She sat down on the couch, waiting, until the door on the opposite side of that which she entered, opened. In the doorway stood a woman, wearing a long robe. She was human, with dark brown hair twisted tightly into a bun, with small glasses perched on her thin nose.

"Ahsoka?" She nodded, as the woman sat down at the chair in the desk, facing her.

"I am Master Sheias, welcome." Ahsoka was confused. She was supposed to be seeing a doctor, why was she brought to a Jedi Master?

"I was told I was supposed to be seeing a doctor… I think I'm in the wrong place." She stood up, gathering her crutches.

"You are in the right place, Padawan. I am a doctor, though perhaps not the kind you are used to. I'm a psychiatrist." She sat down once more, though confused as ever.

"Why did they send me to a psychiatrist? I'm fine." Master Sheias stood from her chair, walking over to a jug and cups on the counter next to her desk.

"There's some people that would disagree, we just want to make sure you're healthy, dear."

"I am healthy," Ahsoka stated, "and I certainly don't need a psychiatrist. I don't know who referred me, but you can tell them that I'm fine." Master Sheias poured liquid into the cups, her back turned to Ahsoka.

"I'm sorry, Padawan Tano, but I'm afraid that if a Padawan is referred, the psychiatrist is obligated to see to their needs. Think of it this way, if you're fine as you say you are, this is your chance to prove that." She handed a cup to Ahsoka, which she took grudgingly. It looked like milk, but with a sweet smell to it. She drank the liquid, not wanting to be rude. Master Sheias sat back down in her chair, sipping from her own cup.

"So, is there anything you'd like to discuss?" She asked Ahsoka, pushing her glasses up.

"Not really…" she said, shifting awkwardly.

"I heard you've been having problems with your master, young one. Would you tell me about that?" Ahsoka stiffened. _Kenobi! How could he just betray me like that? He probably turned around and told Anakin EVERYTHING!_ She looked deeper at Ahsoka, as if she were studying her.

"So you are upset with your master, as well as Master Kenobi? What has occurred to cause this mistrust of your master?"

"How did you…." Ahsoka sat, dumbfounded, before she realized this woman was speaking the thoughts she had conjured moments ago. Ahsoka tried to raise her mental shields, but found the task extremely difficult. She found that they felt extremely heavy, as if she were trying to open blast doors with her bare hands without the force. She felt the woman's presence in her mind, and felt panic rise in her chest as she found her efforts to protect her mind weaker and weaker. Master Sheias probed around in her mind, while Ahsoka unknowingly was exhausting herself trying to keep her out, a futile effort.

Master Sheias looked deeper into the girl's mind, all too aware that she was attempting to keep her out. But from the moment she had walked in here, Sheias had anticipated this. Master Kenobi had explained that Ahsoka had refused to speak about her time spent missing. It was clear that the Padawan was scared, and it was her job to find the cause. She had many emotions with seemingly unknown causes, which had caused her to attack innocent people. However, the more interesting fact remained that the Padawan "allegedly" had no memory of the attack. With the aid of her serum, which granted her unrestricted access to the Padawan's mind, she would get to the root of the cause.

"Please, stay out of my mind...please…" Ahsoka protested feebly.

"Shh…" Sheias replied, waiting for the critical moment the serum would take its full effect. Ahsoka still struggled against the serum, trying to raise her mental shields. Her eyes had a glassy look to them, and a thin layer of sweat covered her brow but she persisted. Ahsoka was no match for the trained master, but she would not give up. Her heart hammered in her chest, she grunted and strained with the effort, resisting with every ounce of strength she held.

"Child, you must stop resisting. It will be much easier if you do not resist me." Ahsoka kept fighting, but after a while the effort became too much for her. She sighed as her shield evaporated, and Sheias had complete control. Ahsoka slumped against the sofa, in a sort of trance, exactly as Sheias had anticipated. She positioned herself comfortably in her chair, before fully delving into the Padawan's troubled psyche.

The first thing Sheias noticed as she looked deeper into her mind was the conflicting feelings about her master, Anakin Skywalker. She sensed...Anger. Betrayal. Hurt. Fear. Emotions swarmed around in her head, but something stuck out to her even more than the girl's raw emotion. It felt as though these feelings were not coming from her, or rather that she was a channel for them in which they flowed. She examined deeper, finding more feelings and thoughts attached to her master, tainted by bitterness and hatred. But despite this, she had yet to find a cause. Sheias began to get frustrated. There had to be something in the girl's thoughts that would reveal her trauma. She concentrated harder on the Padawan's emotions, when suddenly she figured it out. Her thoughts, feelings, memories… all of it was wrapped in a sort of cloud. She had been careless to assume that it was her serum that had created this effect. It _was_ a serum, influencing the Padawan, but it was nothing alike Master Sheias'. It left a dark mark on her mind, affecting her thoughts by way of the force. The serum didn't stop there, however. It directly touched her emotions, it's corrosive powers directly influencing her actions as well. She exited the girl's mind, receding back into her office and shutting the door behind her.

"Master Kenobi," she spoke into her com link, "get Master Skywalker and come to my office immediately. We have a very serious situation."

…

A chime at the door prompted Anakin to stand and answer the door. He smoothed his wild hair into a semblance of normalcy, straightening his robe and wiping underneath his eyes in an effort to look presentable. The door opened, and it revealed Master Kenobi. Before Anakin could offer a greeting, or any sort of question as to his unexpected arrival, Obi-wan grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his quarters.

"Hey! Uh… nice to see you too? What's the rush?" He released Anakin as soon as he had fallen in step with his former master. His pace was brisk, and he wore a face masked with fatigue and concern.

"We must hurry. You referred Ahsoka to Master Sheias as I recommended, and I have just received word from her. She says there's a "serious situation" with Ahsoka, and we must meet with her immediately."

"Did she say what the "serious situation" was?"

"Anakin, I'm headed to the same meeting that you are," Obi-wan snapped, pushing a button on the lift that would carry them up to her office. "I know just as much as you do."

"Master, you seem anxious. If Ahsoka was in any serious danger, I'm sure they would have figured it out before now."

"I'm troubled, I'll admit," Obi-wan replied, tapping his foot impatiently, "I've known Master Sheias for a very long time, and she sounded very worried. I've known for a while that something is very wrong with your Padawan, and if she can give us any insight, we might have a chance to help her."

Anakin nodded, falling behind his former master until they reached the door. The Young Jedi Master Sheias opened the door, ushering the two inside quickly. Anakin's heart raced as he spotted Ahsoka, lying unconscious on the couch. Out of instinct, whenever he felt anxiety or fear, his hand would reach its familiar place around his lightsaber. Realizing that in theory, he was mentally readying himself for battle against _his own Padawan_ made him sick. He dropped his hand, though he could not control the hammering of his heart. She motioned to two chairs, and the two Jedi sat.

"Master Skywalker, I assure you, she is in a very deep state of unconsciousness. I have her under control, you are safe here." Anakin looked to Obi-wan, confused. How did she know how anxious he was? Obi-wan only motioned to his head with his finger, indicating that she could read minds- or something as close to mind-reading as possible.

"Now then, the reason I've brought you here is that I have made an alarming discovery during my analysis of your Padawan. Although, for you to fully understand the severity, I must give you some context. During my analysis, I use a serum called _Misantione,_ which inhibits the ingestants ability to raise their mental shields. Or with enough of a dosage, can put them into a sort of trance, which your apprentice is in now. I examined her mental state, sifted through her thoughts, emotions, fears, memories… and I have concluded that your Padawan is under the psychological control of another. Her psyche has been altered, and she is not in control of some of her actions, those that stem from certain emotions that have been tampered with."

Anakin immediately felt some of his worst fears leave his chest, allowing him to breathe easier. _She doesn't hate me! Thank the Force…_

"I would contain my relief if I were you, Master Skywalker. Though it is true that your Padawan is not acting through criminal or insane motivation, she is dangerous nonetheless. The concentration of this foreign influences is so high, I am inclined to believe it is a foreign serum. Similar to my own, although with far darker repercussions. The way that this chemical is being used on this poor child is illegal, under the pretense of torture. Your Padawan is in a precarious position, Master Skywalker, and we must tread lightly if we are to recover her before she is truly lost."

"But.. who could have done this?" Master Kenobi asked, his hand in his beard. "And why?"

"Though I cannot answer the 'who', I have a theory on why. I have studied this Padawan's mind very closely, and certain memories and thoughts seem to have particularly been affected. Her master, for example. The thought of him has been tightly bound to the emotions of Anger, Hatred, and Violence." Obi-wan snuck a quick glance at Anakin, and was immensely saddened by his hopeless expression.

"I can assure you, Master Skywalker, this is entirely against her will. I've seen this tactic before, but due to the laws in place it is a rarity. This particular brand of torture is most commonly seen as a tool of assassination. The intended target is surprised and overpowered; no warning, no defense. It sickens me to say it, but it is a rather effective strategy. Can you think of anyone with a vendetta against you, Master Skywalker?" The two looked to Anakin, but he only stared at his Padawan, seemingly oblivious to the other two.

"Anakin? Anakin." Searching his thoughts, Obi-wan sensed his immense emotional pain, and was forced to back out of his mind. He waved a hand at him, but Master Sheias held a hand up to stop him. She stood, crossing the room to the small cabinet above the counter. She reached into it, grabbing a small vial and mixing it with the liquid in the jug, poured it into a cup. She handed it to Anakin, whose eyes had not left their position. He took it, but it appeared he was not listening at all.

"Drink," Master Sheias said, waving her hand across Anakin's line of sight. His hand obeyed immediately, downing the entire cup in a single swallow. He did not look to either of them, but his tensed body suddenly relaxed.

"He is distressed, Master Kenobi. The stress that he is feeling, due to their bond, is becoming too much for him to bear. He and his Padawan alike both need to rest."

"But with all due respect, Master," Obi-wan asked, "isn't it imperative that we solve this problem sooner rather than later?"

"Obi-wan, my friend, mental health is a tricky thing-especially concerning Jedi. All can be corrected in time, I assure you. Would you mind escorting him, making sure he gets a large amount of sleep?"

"Of course," he said, standing up. "Come along then, Anakin." He did not move. Master Sheias stood in front of him, at his eye level. His pupils expanded to large discs, and his eyes had a glassy look to them.

"Anakin, you are very tired and you need to get some rest," She spoke softly, using the force to command him.

" _I am very tired and I need to get some rest,"_ he repeated, standing.

"You will follow your good friend Obi-wan to his quarters, where he will keep an eye on you."

" _I will follow my good friend Obi-wan to his quarters, where he will keep an eye on me."_

"I thought that Mind Tricks didn't work from Jedi-to-Jedi?" Sheias only giggled, pointing to her head.

"Such is the beauty of the force, Master Kenobi." He nodded, and Anakin followed listlessly behind him.

"But what is to be done about Ahsoka?" He asked turning in the doorway, almost crashing into the trance-like Anakin.

"I need to run a few tests, determine what the drug is and how deeply its effects go. One cannot cure a disease without a name, Master Kenobi. Until then, it is imperative to keep these two separated, until we can get to the bottom of this."

…..

Obi-wan sighed, pulling a blanket over Anakin's sleeping form. He had taken over his couch, and was snoring lightly as he twitched in his sleep. He had tried to convince Anakin to go to his own quarters, but the command that Master Sheias had set in place had proven too difficult to breach. He had seen her work many times, but yet he stood utterly dumbfounded at what she could do.

Anakin's behavior worried him. Though he was young, rash, and reckless, Anakin _was_ a Jedi Master, and his mind should be heavily guarded as such. Sheias had said that the stress had become too much to bear… He thought Anakin would be a little concerned, but the toll this situation took on his former student far surpassed his expectations. Anakin, as well as any Jedi, should have the mental capability to cope with extreme stress, but it seemed that he hadn't learned this lesson. Perhaps he hadn't taken it seriously as a Padawan… Or perhaps he was not properly releasing it into the force, maybe his emotions were getting in his way...

He shook his head, stepping out of his quarters and making his way to the med bay. If Master Sheias was correct, the concoction she had given Anakin to relax would keep him out for a long while. Ahsoka, however, would be awake and unaware as soon as Sheias spoke her name aloud. He entered the MedBay and made his way to Ahsoka's room, finding her awake and sitting in her bed.

"Hello, Ahsoka, may I come in?" She looked at him, her blue eyes sullen and her expression upset.

"Sure, why not. What say do I have, you'll just do whatever you want anyway." Obi-wan narrowed his eyes, confused.

"What do you mean, Ahsoka?" He said, entering the room and sitting on the edge of her bed.

"I mean, that "doctor" I got sent to? She's a psychiatrist! Why the hell did you send me there? And what gives you the right to just tell some random stranger everything I confided in you? Everything you _explicitly said_ you wouldn't tell anyone! I come back from a failed mission with a dead squadron, a shattered femur, and an irresponsible master who left me for dead, and on top of all of that, I can't trust anybody? Can't I feel a little down after a week of battle and two weeks in this hellhole sitting in pain and misery without somebody just assuming I'm crazy?!" She wasn't speaking sternly anymore, she was shouting. Obi-wan had never seen her angry before, but he had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

"Ahsoka, you need to calm down. You are letting your emotions cloud your judgement. If you relax, we can talk about this rationally…" Obi-wan could sense medics approaching outside, and his guard was completely up. He hated to assume the worst, but if Ahsoka acted in the same manner as she had with Anakin, he may have to use force to subdue the Padawan.

He sent calming waves through the force, which hit her directly. She didn't attempt to raise her shields at all. Her thoughts were completely out in the open, as if they were broadcast on an open com channel so that anyone who could wield the force could listen. He put an arm around her shoulders, and it could practically be felt through the air as her anger melted and morphed into a deep, deep sadness.

She instantly burst into tears, leaning into Obi-wan as he closed his grasp around her. She had completely lost control of her emotions, they flowed through her with no filter as she cried into the shoulder of the person she formerly screamed at. He let her cry, sending even stronger waves of calm and serenity in an attempt to soothe the distressed girl. Eventually, her sobs began to cease as her breaking breaths became deeper.

"I'm…. I'm so-sorry, Obi-wan… I just don't...don't know wh-what to do… I can't control my thoughts… what's...what's going on in my he-head…"

"Ahsoka, you must listen to me." He said calmly, pulling her chin towards him so that he could look her in the eye. "I know things are confusing for you right now. You have endured so much, and the full extent of the damage done to you has not been revealed. You should know, I told Master Sheias nothing of which you confided in me, and I did not refer you to see her. She tried to get you to open up, it's a standard reverse psychology tactic. And Anakin is the one who referred you to her." He prompted the Padawan by saying his name, gauging her reaction. However, it was not what he anticipated.

"Please, Master Kenobi… No more tricks. I'm so tired of people messing with my mind, trying to get me to open up. If you want to know something that badly, just ask."

"Ahsoka, what happened between you and your Master?" She sighed.

"Things went wrong, Obi-wan… they went so wrong…" she said, a tear slipping down her cheek. "We were so close, until he started casting me out. I just wanted to prove myself good enough. I tried so hard, for so long… and for what? He left me for dead, Obi-wan. More than once, he's left me behind. All of that effort, every time I've tried to make him proud of me, and he just takes and takes and I'm done. Why should I fight so hard to keep up with him if he abandons me when I need him..."

"Ahsoka, I know you wouldn't understand if I told you, but you aren't yourself. These are very confusing times, and though I don't know why this has happened, I promise you he cares about you more than his own life. He did not leave you behind of his own free will, and he hates himself for it. I promise, in time everything will be sorted out."

"I guess we'll see," She said somberly. "But whether or not he wanted to, the fact remains."

"Ahsoka, would you be offended if I asked you to continue to see Master Sheias?" He prompted.

"Do I have a choice?" She asked with a flat tone.

"Of course, Ahsoka. You don't have to do anything that you do not want to do. You've survived a great ordeal, and if you are at odds with your master, I'll see to it that you are taken care of."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi." She replied, wiping a tear from her cheek. "I'm sorry for shouting, before."

"Emotion is an amplifier of the Force. The effect it can have on us is seldom able to be controlled. This is why the Jedi must remain in control of their emotions, but these things happen. I may not be your master, but I still care for you a great deal, Ahsoka." He stood from her bed, heading for the door.

"Thank you, Master."

….

The door chimed the next morning, calling Obi-wan's attention. He set down the kettle of tea he had just made, making his way across the small room. He opened the door to reveal Master Sheias.

"Good morning, Obi-wan."

"And a good morning to you, Master Sheias."

"May I come in?" He nodded, stepping aside and allowing her to enter his quarters.

"Sorry, he's taking up the entire couch," he apologized for Anakin, sprawled out on the couch and snoring slightly. He allowed her the big armchair as he stood.

"He seems to be doing better," She said, waving a hand over his sleeping form. "How is the Padawan?"

"She seems to be conflicted. I saw her last night, and she was extremely upset. She's having a hard time dealing with everything that has happened.."

"I anticipated as much," Terrah stated, shaking her head. "Coming out of a state such as she has can affect one's ability to control emotion."

"A little warning would have been nice," He teased, pouring himself a cup of tea. He offered her a glass, but she politely refused.

"Anakin's awakening will not be quite as unpredictable," She said, rising from her seat. "Has he been asleep since his arrival?" Obi-wan nodded.

"Anakin… it is time to wake up," She spoke quietly, placing a hand on Anakin's head. He stirred, before slowly rising from the couch.

"...What's going on?" He said, sitting up. "Why am I in your quarters?"

"Never mind that," Obi-wan answered. "Master Sheias is here."

"Merry awakenings, Master Skywalker." He nodded. "In order to determine fully what the serum has done to her, I need to acquire a blood sample. With your consent, Master Skywalker." He nodded.

"The MedBay should have a recent one on file," He replied. "And what then?"

"Once I have the result, we will have to perform a cleansing."

"What does that mean?" Anakin asked.

"I require those that are powerful with the Force, several Jedi Masters, and we shall expel the chemical from the Padawan's mind. I do have to warn you, Master Skywalker, it is a very painful process. It may be upsetting to watch."

"Watch? You're saying I won't be participating?"

"I'm afraid not. The emotional trigger that you provide with your presence would complicate the cleansing. However, before we do anything, I do need your assistance."

"How can I help?" He said, standing from the couch.

"I need you and your Padawan to be within proximity of each other, so I can gauge her psychological activity when it is activated."

"Master Sheias, you cannot be serious!" Obi-wan interjected, "She is dangerous, we would be putting Anakin in jeopardy."

"All shall be entirely within our control, Master Kenobi, I assure you. A controlled environment, with every precaution taken."

"I'll do it." Obi-wan looked at Anakin, pleading him not to, but his face only hardened. "I have to, Master. I have to fix this." Master Sheias nodded, and motioned the two Jedi to follow her.

….

"Thanks for getting me out of that stuffy room, Obi-wan," Ahsoka said, as she hobbled alongside him. Though she was on crutches, she kept a sufficient pace.

"Of course. I figured stretching your legs a bit would do you some good." She smiled, nodding in confirmation. They walked in silence, until reaching the doors of the training room. This was the destination Terrah had described, completely private and perfect to test what exactly this poor padawan had been subjected to.

Obi-wan's heart thumped in his chest. He was still anxious about the whole thing. Despite his protests, he was not allowed to take any extra precautions. His instructions were to stand back and observe, only interjecting if things took a dangerous turn. Lightsabers, thankfully, had been unanimously agreed upon to leave behind. Obi-wan's anxiety, however, refused to rest… consistently reminding him that the Padawan did not need a lightsaber to harm. He held the door open for her, stepping in behind her as the door shut.

Anakin stood on the other side of the room, his arms crossed on his chest. He looked to his Padawan, who took a few precarious steps forward. Obi-wan stepped back, standing at the wall wringing his hands. He had a feeling that this encounter would not be the joyous reunion they both needed. Obi-wan snuck a quick glance at where Master Sheias said she would be sitting. She had an unimaginable mental capacity, unmatched even to a Master Jedi such as Obi-wan, and was able to divide her attention equally between focusing on Ahsoka and keeping herself from being easily noticed, cloaking herself with the Force. However, being clued in beforehand, Obi-wan was able to see straight past this and observe her, sitting with her legs perfectly crossed, hands open-palmed and resting on her knees, and her eyes closed and face serene. It amazed him how composed she looked, knowing exactly how hard her mind was working.

Master and Padawan stared at each other, neither one of them so much as took a breath. Ahsoka had her eyes locked onto Anakin, watching him with a precision known to few species other than Togruta. Anakin looked at Ahsoka, staring at his apprentice in shock. He hadn't gotten a good look at her since her return, and what he saw shocked him. Her entire left leg was wrapped in a thick cast, and she had yellowing bruises and scabbed over scrapes all over her body. He also noticed she had lost weight as well.

She was small, but she was muscular and fit all the same, her genetics blessing her with a body built for speed. Now, he noticed her prominent collar bones, hip bones, and ribs protruding from her clothing. She was dressed in a simple white healing robe and a pair of shorts, which caused him concern. Her knees were wider than her thighs, and the robes hung off of her body in a disturbing manner. He knew that staying in a hospital for an extended amount of time made one loose weight, but her ghastly appearance startled him. Having every ounce of her strength reserved for healing and repairing, she had lost muscle mass as well as any small percentage of body fat she had to begin with. The master within him noted all of the work it would take to get her into fighting shape again, but the caregiver in him wanted to run and hug her and promise her his rations for a month. He could do neither, however; her mental health concerns far surpassed the physical.

He didn't know what to do next. She wasn't rushing to attack him, screaming at him, or any other of the scenarios he had prepared himself for. She only stared at him. He noticed her eyes, as well as her head tails and montrals, had all dimmed in their respective shades of blue. Her gaze pierced straight into him, looking past his eyes and straight into his mind. Anakin attempted to send her waves of reassurance through the bond that they shared, but when he reached out… he found nothing. It shocked and saddened him, as he continued searching through dead space to find their special bond, but he could feel nothing. He felt bile rise in his throat as he remembered the last time he had been unable to connect with her, when he lost her on the battlefield.

"Snips?" He spoke, the words resonating in the air, before fading into vibrations, then nothingness. She did not respond, only continuing to stare at him with the gaze that was starting to make him nauseous. He took a deep inhale through his nose, taking a cautious step toward her. Then another. And another, and another until he was mere feet away from his Padawan.

"Ahsoka?" Again, his words only evaporated into the air and he was met with no response. He reached out a hand to her; slowly, as if she were a wild animal, easily frightened. He gave the girl a soft smile, but her face remained cold and hard. His fingers were centimeters away, reaching to stroke the side of her cheek. But before he could make contact, he found himself in searing pain, on the floor on the other side of the room. He gasped for air, the wind having been knocked out of him, as he tried to sit on his knees. She had thrown him across the room in a matter of seconds, the same unmatched strength as before that he could not comprehend.

Through the dancing black spots in his vision, he saw his Padawan approach him. Her crutches had been abandoned as she stalked, proud and unwavering, despite the cast. She stopped before him, staring down at her master. _Kill….Revenge….Evil….Hate….Anger…._ The words seemed to ring in her montrals as she watched her master stand. He stood on shaky legs, holding his hands out before him. As powerful a Jedi as he was, it was inconceivable that he could be thrown around and threatened by a teenage girl who was half his size.

An air of darkness swept around her, feeding off of her repressed emotions, giving her strength. She had never felt power such as this before. Such raw, unrestrained power coursed through her veins, becoming so potent she could taste it on the back of her tongue. It was sweet… so sickeningly sweet, giving her an energy she had never experienced. It felt as if it pooled at her fingertips, aching to be used; the force thrummed with energy, craving the blood of the man before her. He would pay for what he had done to her. He would be crushed by the very student he had trained. So much time had been lost, feeling the unbearable abandonment and hurt. But she would make up for lost time; right here, right now. She felt the force pulling on her hands, begging to be unleashed.

Before it could unleash her potential, however, it felt as if a cool breeze suddenly swept across her mind. She blinked, confused. Ahsoka stared around the room, expecting her surroundings to be different, but everything was the same as when she had walked into the room. Although, she couldn't remember _why_ she had come in here. She turned around, searching for Obi-wan, when she landed on the ground with a painful thud. Her crutches were across the room from her, and she stood in the center of the gymnasium by herself.

"Master Kenobi?" She asked, as he rushed to her side and helped her to her feet, summoning her crutches with the force.

"Are you alright, Ahsoka?" He replied.

"I'm fine," she stated, "how did I get all the way over here?"

"You don't remember? You asked me to hold your crutches, to see if you could try to walk without them. You made it a great distance and then stopped for breath."

"Oh…" she responded meekly. "I must have gotten dizzy…"

"Perhaps from over exertion," Obi-wan suggested, " why don't we go down to the Mess Hall and grab some food?"

"Sounds good to me, I could use some real food." Ahsoka agreed. As they headed toward the door, Obi-wan glanced around to various points in the room, before turning his eyes to the door. It aroused her curiosity, but she chose not to comment on it. Although his tone and body language seemed relaxed, his mind slightly quivered with anxiety as the door shut behind them.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Anakin released the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. He offered a hand to Sheias, which she took, to stand next to him. Cloaking hers and Anakin's presences had strained her greatly, but her outward appearance suggested nothing.

"I think I have what I need." She stated, determination in her voice.

"I can't believe it…" Anakin spoke, "it's like she's turned to the dark side. She had so much power…"

"She hasn't turned yet, Skywalker. We may be able to save her yet."

…

Ahsoka returned to her room in the Hall of Healing, weary but content. Her day had been the same as most days, except that she had been able to make it all the way to the Mess Hall without a wheelchair. The Med Bay served food, but only the most nutritious, bland food to be expected from a hospital. The second that a plate full of fats, carbs, and sugars had been set in front of her, she had cleaned every crumb and asked for seconds. Besides the delicious taste, Ahsoka was happy to have some food that would stay with her for a while. Hearing her bones creak every time she moved, seeing her bones poke out through her skin, and having hardly any muscle to use had annoyed her greatly, but it was as much as she could expect from being restricted to bed rest for so many weeks. Feeling full and happy, she pressed the button to grant her entrance to her room, but inside were two healers, as well as Master Sheias.

"Greetings, Padawan." She bowed. Ahsoka copied the movement, as accurately as she could with crutches. "Come, lie down on the bed." Ahsoka complied, although she was rather confused.

"What's going on?" Ahsoka asked, as soon as she was comfortable.

"After speaking with you the other day, Ahsoka, I've determined that the amount of stress you carry is playing a role in the delay of your healing. In order to get better more quickly, we need to relieve you of this mental burden."

"O-okay.." She said, still slightly skeptical.

"Just lie back, child. Close your eyes, feel the comfort of the Force, and relax." Ahsoka nodded, doing as she was asked.

Sheias concentrated, influencing the girl's mind as subtly as she could manage; Ahsoka had to remain unaware of the process as long as possible, to avoid any sort of panic. Soon enough, Ahsoka was gently pulled under sleep's spell, surrounded comfortably by the Force's embrace. The two healers carefully placed binders on her wrists, securing her to the bed. The door opened, and Obi-wan stepped inside. He looked to Terrah, who nodded to him to stay where he was, on the opposite side of her.

Four Jedi surrounded Ahsoka, with the strength of the Force and the determination to break her chains.

Each outstretched a hand. The Force swirled around the room, light and pure, aiding the Jedi in their dire task. They closed their eyes, all lightly outskirting the mental shields the Padawan had built for herself.

"Three….Two….One."

As soon as the last number was whispered, all four grabbed the shield together and pulled, bursting it. All of Ahsoka's thoughts and emotions were displayed, for any of them to see, but these were not the intended target. The tainted memories and corrupted emotions were merely symptoms, symptoms of a deadly disease. Thick, white mist seemed to hang in the air around her, seeping into the deepest corners of her mind. The Jedi, with the aid of the Force, attempted to expel the mist from her mind.

As it was blown out, it tugged onto the parts of the girl they had latched onto. Ahsoka's screams and writing motions echoed in the background, but their concentration was on ridding her of the mist, once and for all. They pulled, and strained, and at times it seemed the connection to her mind was too thick to sever. But the determination of a Jedi is unequaled to any other in the galaxy. The four continued the attack, and gradually the mist became scarcer.

From the other room, Anakin felt his hopes soar as he began to feel the presence of his spritely young padawan once more. The blockage was being removed, even though it pained him to see one so young scream and cry in such agony. He connected to her, staying well out of the way of the combat, and whispered to her with as much love and support as he possibly could.

"Ahsoka, just let go…"

Though the words were not spoken out loud, the message had reached her. Cerulean blue eyes snapped open as she gasped for breath sitting upright, back arched in a scream, while a sheen of sweat coated her face. She could feel everything happening in her mind. With as much strength as she could, she pushed. Pushed as hard as she could, screaming as she could feel the connections ripping from the mist to her mind, but pushed nonetheless until the five of them had outmatched the serum. The last tendrils of influence released themselves, and a cloud of white protruded from the mouth and nose of the exhausted Padawan. It evaporated into the air, as if the presence of the Force itself in the exterior air of the room had exercised it.

Ahsoka collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily as she tried to recover. The healers, Obi-wan, and Terrah simultaneously opened their eyes and looked to each other, as Anakin entered the room.

"It is over." Terrah stated, before ushering everyone out of the room. Ahsoka looked to her master, tears in her eyes, and smiled brighter than any star Anakin had ever seen. He used the force to release her arms, coming over and wrapping his muscular arms around her thin frame. She returned the hug, with as much intensity as her body could handle. He held her for a while, a similar smile plastered onto his face. When they finally released each other, master and padawan looked into each other's eyes, searching for the words to say. Despite his experience, the apprentice bested the master with her wisdom, saying the words she felt true in her heart.

"Thank you, master." She bowed her head, which he repeated subsequently. He had never felt truly as proud of his Padawan as he did at that moment, witnessing the ordeal she had overcome, and never felt as grateful. Although it was against her will to reveal, he now knew his errors and shortcomings as a Master and vowed to himself that he would be better, for her. Ahsoka had been in the Med Bay for weeks, but finally, the real healing could begin.


End file.
